


Cheer Up

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: michael feels down





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at work at like 6 in the morning

“Okay, I’m sad, cheer me up.”

Alex looked up from his laptop to where Michael was strewn helplessly across the couch. He’d been glued there for over 48 hours and had continuously insisted that he was fine any time Alex asked if he was alright. Go figure that he’s honest once Alex tried to get some work done.

“Why are you sad?” Alex asked, not bothering to move any closer. That choice would be made after Michael answered.

With a shrug, Michael said, “I dunno.”

“Okay, well, do you have an idea? Are you just feeling down or there a source? Because you’ve been there for two days,” Alex pointed out. Michael yawned, rubbing his eyes in an adorable little way.

“I’m just down, I think. I keep telling myself that it’s dumb because everything is good. I have you, Max is okay, Isobel is doing better, Rosa’s alive, Maria is speaking to me again, I haven’t drank in two weeks. I should be happy. But I’m just… not,” Michael answered simply. Alex gave a little frown, soaking in the all too familiar feeling. He put his laptop to the side.

“You don’t have to be happy all the time,” Alex told him, expertly moving from the recliner to the coffee table and sliding to sit in front of him. It was easier than getting his crutches. Michael looked up to him with bloodshot eyes. “It's normal to be a little down and struggle a little, especially when things went from so low to so high in a matter of a couple of weeks. Don’t beat yourself up over not being happy enough.”

“I guess.”

“Don’t guess, just know. I mean, you’re a recovering alcoholic with a fuck ton of trauma for Christ’s sake, you’re allowed to have bad days,” Alex promised, combing his fingers through his curls. He clearly hadn’t washed his hair in days, but Alex had seen worse. “It’s gonna be okay. You just gotta push through when you feel bad.”

Michael let out a long sigh that was no less dramatic than any other day of the week and Alex smiled. He leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek and another to his forehead.

“So, how do you want me to cheer you up? You want to go get ice cream? Or we can go to your bunker and see what you can play with. What about pizza? I can even call Isobel and see what she can do,” Alex offered. Michael gave a halfhearted smile.

“Can we just cuddle for a little bit? Maybe watch a movie?” he requested, reaching out to pull at the hem of Alex’s shirt. A wave of adoration rushed through Alex as he stared at him.

This was everything he’d ever wanted out of a relationship with Michael. Honesty, comfort, communication. He hoped Michael felt the same way, even if he was down.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
